The present invention relates to packaging having a chamber portion for containing a product and an inflated frame surrounding the chamber, and to methods of making such packaging.
It is common in food packaging operations for a food product (e.g., fresh meat) to be placed on a rigid tray (e.g., a thermoformed expanded polystyrene tray having a central depressed area and a surrounding peripheral flange). A thermoplastic film may then be positioned over the food and heat sealed to the peripheral flange to hermetically enclose the food product.
However, a high percentage of the final packaging costs for such packaging systems is due to the relatively high cost of such trays. Further, there are costs and inconveniences associated with transporting and storing the trays before their use in the packages. Also, such trays add to the volume of packaging waste material with which the consumer must deal after opening the package.